


MultiFandom Oneshot Collection

by A_Person_De_Fandoms



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Youtubers, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fandom, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian, Love, Multi, Smut, XReader, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Person_De_Fandoms/pseuds/A_Person_De_Fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a collection of oneshots that I've written. I might have a few from a couple of my awesome writer friends. Hope y'all enjoy and requests are always welcomed(:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seamus X Reader

"Hey girl. You dropped something." You raise your eyebrow. "Your standards. Hi, I'm Seamus." Rolling your eyes at your boyfriend, you continue eating your food, occasionally stealing some of his.

*************************************

       You're trying to get to Transfiguration class, and you've just gotten to the door when Seamus jumps out of a corner yelling out, "I used to be addicted to soap, but I'm clean now!" 

You look at him, then at the floor, then back at him and start shaking you head slowly. 

"Come on, babe. You love me!" 

"You better be glad that I do." You walk in the room and sat down with your head in your hands. 

*************************************

         You and Seamus just started cuddling in the common room when he whispers sensually into your ear, "What do you call something that lives in water and works fast?" 

"What Seamus?" 

"E-FISH-ent!" He rolls over you dying laughing. You sigh loudly and roll on top of him. The funny thing is, is that you guys fell asleep like that, but the not so funny part was being awakened with a prank by the twins. 

*************************************

        Seamus pushes you up against the door kissing you hungrily. You guys strip each other quickly while snogging as you have never done before. He shoves you on the bed and straddles you. As he penetrates you, you hear him breathe out," How is the ocean harbor like a children's playground? It has buoys and gulls." You glared at him, pulled him out, and roll over muttering,"Jerk." 

"Y/N, please. I'm sorry. Please...." He sounds totally defeated. 

"Fine, but one more joke today then I will kill you in an orderly fashion." 

"Okay. *kiss* I. *kiss* Promise. *deep kiss*" You guys turn of the lights and finish y'all's business.


	2. Our Hearts As One- Larry Stylinson

Louis POV:  
"Bye babe!" I called out after Harry as he left for the recording studio. Sighing in relief, I saw the planner pull up right after Harry left. She hurried inside to avoid the paps. Cassidy was helping me with the surprise I was giving Harry later today. Before she left, I gave her a hug, thanking her for all of her help. 

Harry POV:  
I hurried up and finished recording my part as quick as I could. Surprising Louis was at the top of my list. I drove home, almost getting pulled over, to find him all over a random girl. I staked out until her and her car were no longer in sight. 

     Louis offered me some cookies as I walked in. I stomped off to the bedroom, stripping once Louis couldn't see me anymore. He softly padded up the stairs. Louis cracked the door open slightly before he opened it completely stepped in. I came behind him, slammed the door shut, and threw him on the bed roughly. 

     I blindfolded him and handcuffed his hands and feet to the bed. Grabbing the scissors, I cut off his clothes not caring. They landed somewhere in the landfill of the room. I got real close to his ear and growled out, "You're mine!" Louis groaned softly at the statement. The blood all rushing to his cock. I love having this effect on him. 

     My boner was growing exceedingly fast watching him squirm under my watch without me even touching him. Slowly, I straddled him and slide my hands down from his hair, pulling gently, down to his abdomen, tracing his abs. I stopped right above the base of his full hard-on. He tried bucking up, but I pushed his hips down brushing his tip purposefully. 

     The noises he is making is making me so hard that it hurts. "Harrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy!" Louis moaned throwing his head back. His precome mixing and beading with the sweat on his stomach. 

     I tactfully pumped him while he's in agonizing pleasure. 

"Damn it, H-Harry." 

"Yes, Louis?" 

"I...pl-please!" 

"Please what? I want you to say it." 

"I want your juicy plump dick in my tight pick asshole. Please." 

     Before he could say another word, I pounded every single inch of me in him. "

     "Fuck Lou. Your hole. So damn...fuck!" I lessened the pace just to torture him, but it backfired hard. So when he said the word faster, I didn't hold back. 

     As I was thrusting into him as hard and fast as I could, I felt him tighten around me. I clamped my fingers at the base of his dick to keep him from coming apart. I felt my stomach close together, so I took my fingers off. 

     I found his prostate and slammed into it with every thrust until we both hit to peak of ecstasy. We rode our orgasms out, come dripping everywhere. Still dazed, I pulled out of him and lazily unlocked him. 

     We cuddled, getting our seed everywhere but not caring and fell asleep together. A couple hours later, I felt Lou get up and go to the bathroom in my half-asleep grogginess. 

"Harry?" Louis asked coming back from the bathroom. "

"Yes Lou?" I looked to find him on one knee. Wait, what? One knee...a jewelry box...is this a...

"Will you marry me?" 

Oh my gosh! It is a proposal! 

"Harry?" "

"Oh! Yes! Of course! A million times yes!" 

     "Oh thank the heavens! Oh! By the way, did you see the planner leaving? Is that why you were upset? She was helping me an the engagement party because I was really hoping that you'd say yes." 

OMW! I feel so stupid. 

"I'm sorry Lou." 

"What do you mean? That was incredibly hot!" 

"But how could I even think of what I thought?! It sickens me that I would even think that!" 

"You get jealous. That's perfectly fine, Haz. I find you sexy when you are too." 

 

"Okay Lou. I love you." 

"I love you mostest Haz. Come here." 

     We fall asleep again in each other's arms knowing that I am his and he is mine forever: our hearts as one.


	3. Dumbledore/Filch X Reader

You started bobbing your head to the beat of the music when you realized that you didn't have earbuds in. You looked up and found that you had been so into your book that you wandered into the "forbidden" part of the castle. It's not really forbidden necessarily, but the students were told that they might dig their eyes out if they did. You are very confused because it sounded like a full-blown party with music and shouting.

Now, normally you aren't a party girl, but you are just feeling it tonight. So you follow the music, feeling the bass start traveling from your feet to the rest of your body. You turn a corner and see different colored strobe lights coming out from under the door. Cautiously, you creep towards it. Surprising you, the door opens slowly, and what you see makes your eyes almost pop out and your jaw hit the ground. 

In your head you acknowledge the song as Rae Sremmurd's "Come Get Her", but what you see terrifies you, at first, and overshadows that thought. All that will forever be ingrained into your mind is Dumbledore on a stripper's pole dancing sensually with Filch and McGonagall dancing on poles in the background. There's a video camera recording them, and a herd of teachers are gathered around the three professors throwing galleons, sickles, and knuts at them, cheering them on. 

You try to slowly back out, but you end up hitting the door loudly. That's when Filch notices you and starts sexily strutting towards you. Inside you start to freak out, but you notice that, for their ages, they don't look half bad. You tell yourself to forget it and let go, so you slip your jacket of slowly. As you do that, the teachers egg you on, as they don't know who you are for the mask on your face. Dumbledore discreetly switches places with Filch. 

All of a sudden, a red blur flies above your head. Fawkes is collecting the money so you don't get hit by it. You giggle slightly as Fawkes lands on your shoulder. 

You notice that Dumbledore and Filch are in speedos, and McGonagall is in a lingerie piece. You mutter a wandless spell under your breath. The crowd cheers louder as a more provocative mask covers your face and a lacy lingerie dress appears on your body instead of your clothes. You go to Dumbledore's pole to do some duet moves with him. Then you switch and saunter over to Filch. You notice a lustful glare in his eyes as he looks at you. Nodding at him  and winking, y'all finish out the night with McGonagall and Dumbledore. 

Once the last song ends, everyone disperses quickly except for you, Filch, and Dumbledore. "Big D", Dumbledore's stripper name, is still dancing away like there's no tomorrow....Ohhh! Now you understand why that's his stripper name. 

Suddenly, you're pushed against the wall by Filch. Stuff starts to get heated when he whispers,"I'm the one you really want." 

You start to walk backwards, making him follow you. 

*CRASH* 

You bump into a table and feel yourself get wet. Some gets in your mouth, but before you could say or do anything, you start to feel yourself shrink. You look down at your feet and try to scream, but the only sound you make is a meow. 

No one knows what happened to you that night because Filch and Dumbledore, the midnight strippers, started calling you Ms. Norris.


	4. George Weasley X Reader

"Y/N!!"  
"Fine. Fine. I'll help you. Come over here, and let the master help you." George was your partner for the sculpture class you had to take. Draco and his posse were laughing at his helplessness from the back of the room.  
"No! You come over here."  
You roll your eyes and bent down to whisper, "Don't worry about them. They're just jealous that they aren't as awesome as we are."  
You then proceed to slip on his lap as he slips his hands around your waist to grab your hands for the sculpture. Scooting around on his lap you get comfortable, you gasp softly when you feel something poking your buttox. You turn your head around, raising an eyebrow. His face flushes a deep red as he tries to continue working on the task at hand with the rest of the class. "Sneakily", you push back and down against him. Hissing, he presses harder into the clay, messing it up a bit.  
"Is there something wrong back there?"  
You reply, "No ma'am," as best as you can because you're trying not to giggle out loud. You turn around to whisper something in his ear, but start to nibble on George's ear instead. His hips buck up slightly at the action. You scoot around a bit more to "get comfortable" once again. He takes his hands off the forgotten sculpture and grabs your hip, which in turn, ruins your outfit.  
"Stop," George rasps out sexily. You gulp and finish out the rest of the sculpture for today.  
"Class dismissed." You get up, turn around, and strut to your dorm proud of what you had accomplished.  
You forgot to close your door which let George sneak in AMD grab ypur waist to throw you on your bed.  
"Servitutis." You had noo...oh. That's what that does. Turns out that it blindfolds, gags, and cuffs you to the bed. Oh, it also strips you. Naked. You hear a suck in of breath, but before you freak out, you remember that it's George. You hear and feel him get close to your ear, "See? This is what happens when you tease." You could imagine his smirk causing you to try to squeeze your thighs together, but you couldn't because of the cuffs, making you whimper loudly.  
"Nu-uh baby." He straddles your chest poking ypur face with his cock. You chase is through the ring in your gag. He barely put the tip through the ring. You suck as hard as you can to give him the most pleasure with what he's giving you. He feeds you more and more dick, making you deep throat him. All of a sudden, he pulls out panting.  
"Damn." He slowly peels off your gag.  
"I wanna hear you scream my name so loud than the guys in Slytherin know that you're mine!" You could feel your wetness dripping down your thighs. You nod your head quite fast. George giggles softly at your eagerness. He gets in between you legs and slowly pushes in. You throw your head back in utter pleasure. He starts pushing and pulling until you got used to his size. Then the relentless plunging begins as your moans bounce off the walls.  
      You finish together in one last thrust. The chains and blindfold come off. George then carries you to his bed to clean you up. After all that is done, you cuddle up and fall into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Jacksepticeye X Reader

     "Welcome, Jack!" My family is having a huge glamorous dinner to try to impress my "new" boyfriend, Jack. I say "new" because I just recently told my parents, but in actuality, we've been dating for four months today.   
     "Thank you for inviting me!" Jack replies in a sugar sweet voice. It is almost annoying at how they have outdone themselves. They have a full five course meal prepared for us. It eventually gets boring and awkward after a lot of small talk, so I decide to have a little fun of my own. I "accidentally" spill my drink underneath the table.   
     "Oh, Hon. Do you need some help?"  
     "Nah. I got it, babe." I silently scoffed in irritation as my mom and dad awe in what sounds like adoration. I quickly got some paper towels to help my plan. My devilish grin got bigger as I get under the table. I can tell for a matter of fact the Jack is nervous by the way he is shaking his knee. Slowly, I crawl towards him, lift up my hands a bit, and steadily start to slither my hands up his legs. Coughing, he tries to gently kick me away as he and my dad start talking politics. So, I decided to get straight to my point and unbuckle his pants silently.   
     "Are you alright, sweetheart?"  
     "I'm fine, dad. The *drink of your choice* just got everywhere. That's all."  
     "Okay, love." I giggle to myself as I quietly start to blow air on mini-Jack. Well not-so-mini, but you get the point. I can see him gripping the chair arm like it's his one and only lifeline. After I'm done teasing him, I start to stroke him slightly. I hear him gasp under his breath.   
"Sorry about that, Jack." I almost pee myself from trying to keep my laughter in. Once he is hard, which honestly doesn't take that long, I kitten-lick the head a little right before I practically swallow him whole. I chuckle as I hear him stuff food in his mouth to distract himself, but it he ends up with him chocking on the food which ends up with me chocking on him. To help him stop chocking, I slide off of him, but before I can he quickly slides his arm down and takes a small amount of control. When I feel his balls tighten up in the slightest, I slide my mouth off of him, buckle his pants back up, and finish cleaning up the drink.   
     "Got it." I declare as I wave the paper towels in the air. My parents snicker to each other before composing themselves when I give them the look.   
     "Excuse me." Then it was my turn to snigger as he not-so-gracefully waddles to the bathroom. Before he turns the corner, I can see him glare at me, but it wasn't all that intimidating since his face was flushed red with sweat all over it. I then turn in my seat to finish my food. 

*tiny time skip to after dinner*

     "Have fun, kids! Goodnight!"  
     "Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight, Dad. I love you!" We are cuddled up "watching a movie" which we all know really means making out. That is until I see A FREAKING GIANT BEETLE CLIMBING UP MY DAD GUM WALL!! Screaming and kicking, I hide behind Jack as best as I can; however, that makes us roll off the bed into the floor. Jack starts laughing until he realizes that I have legit tears streaming down my face. He proceeds to take a kleenex and grab the bug off the wall to flush it down the toilet. Afterwards, he explains to Mom and Dad about what happened, then I hear him come back into my room. Jack takes the blanket-covered me into his arms and starts rocking me back and forth whispering sweet nothings into my ear. He rocks and whispers until we both fall asleep just like that: never letting go of each other throughout the whole night. That is when we both knew that  true love had really blossomed.


End file.
